Kartkówka
by fefasz
Summary: Naruto ma kłopoty z matematyką, szczególnie kiedy jego sprawdziany są pełne nie liczb, a serduszek. Chociaż z takim nauczycielem jak Uchiha, można spróbować rozwiązać ten problem w inny, ciekawszy sposób. Tylko czy skuteczny?


_Fik z 14.02.2013_

_Niebetowany_

* * *

Naruto powoli pakował swoje rzeczy do plecaka. Musiał porozmawiać z nauczycielem matematyki, Sasuke Uchihą, ale nie mógł tego zrobić przy kolegach z klasy. Czekał aż wszyscy wyjdą i zostanie z nauczycielem sam.  
Kiedy ostatni uczeń wybiegł z sali z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi, Naruto zarzucił plecak na ramię i podszedł do biurka. Sasuke, zajęty przeglądaniem dziennika, nie zauważył go.  
— Eee... Profesorze Uchiha? — wyjąkał cicho Naruto. Dopiero wtedy matematyk podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy swojego najgorszego ucznia.  
— Czego chcesz, Uzumaki? — spytał.  
— Bo ja chciałem zapytać — zaczął niepewnie Naruto — czy mógłby mi pan podciągnąć ocenę ze sprawdzianu na dwa? Chociaż z minusem!  
— Ty chyba sobie żartujesz. — Sasuke spojrzał na chłopaka zaskoczony. Jeszcze nigdy żaden uczeń nie przyszedł do niego prosząc go o lepszą ocenę.  
— Noo... Nie. Ale psorze! — wykrzyknął Naruto. — Przecież wie pan, że ja nie mogę mieć już więcej jedynek!  
— Uwierz mi, ja doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.  
— To dlaczego nie postawi mi pan tej dwói?!  
— Bo nic nie napisałeś na sprawdzianie. — Sasuke zamknął dziennik i wstał, mając zamiar czym prędzej zakończyć tę bezsensowną rozmowę. — Skończyłeś już? Chciałbym wykorzystać resztę mojej przerwy.  
— Nie skończyłem! I to nieprawda, że nic nie napisałem. — Naruto wyciągnął z plecaka pogniecioną kartkę. — Widzi pan? Cała jest zapisana!  
— Tak, serduszkami — uśmiechnął się delikatnie nauczyciel. — I dlatego dostałeś plusa.  
— No ale... To może... Załatwimy to nieco inaczej...? — zapytał Naruto, rozpinając pomarańczową bluzę. — Gorąco się zrobiło, prawda?  
— Gorąco? Uzumaki, w tej sali otwarte są dwa okna, a na zewnątrz jest minus dziesięć stopni. Gorąco, to ci się mogło zrobić w główce, za bardzo kombinujesz i coś ci się tam przegrzało.  
— Ej! Niech mnie pan nie obraża!  
— To nie mów głupot. I skończmy tę rozmowę, nie potrafiłeś rozwiązać ani jednego zadania, więc nie masz co liczyć na pozytywną ocenę.  
— Profesorze, proszę! To co ja mam zrobić? — wyjęczał Naruto i usiadł zrezygnowany na ławce. — A może... Skoro skoro w matematyce jestem do niczego, to znajdzie się inna dziedzina w której będę celujący? — dodał sugestywnie, po czym rozchylił szerzej nogi i spojrzał prowokująco, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, na Sasuke.  
— Lepiej naucz się na następny sprawdzian. I przestań składać mi niemoralne propozycje — odpowiedział i wyszedł z sali, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Naruto wyszedł przybity ze szkoły. Kolejna jedynka z matematyki nie była czymś, co przywitał z radością, a następne dwie z chemii i z historii tylko pogorszyły jego i tak już zły humor. Do tego Sasuke Uchiha, najprzystojniejszy nauczyciel w całej szkole, dalej bezczelnie ignorował każdą, najmniejszą nawet zaczepkę.  
— A, pierdolę go! Rzucam szkołę, niczego więcej i tak mnie tu nie nauczą — wyszeptał pod nosem, przechodząc obok parkingu dla nauczycieli.  
— Uzumaki, nie przeklinaj.  
Naruto rozejrzał się, a po chwili dostrzegł Sasuke stojącego przy czarnym Nissanie.  
— Jakby cię to w ogóle obchodziło — powiedział, podchodząc do nauczyciela. — Jesteś draniem, wiesz?  
— Bo nie chciałem podciągnąć oceny?  
— Bo nie chciałeś się ze mną przespać! — wykrzyknął, a Sasuke roześmiał się głośno. — No i co cię tak bawi?!  
— Twoja głupota! — odpowiedział mu, starając się opanować śmiech. — Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie chcę się z tobą przespać, skarbie!  
— Jasne, a ta cała gadka o skończeniu z propozycjami, to co było? — odburknął Naruto.  
— Małe przypomnienie o tym, że w szkole nikt nie może się o nas dowiedzieć. A teraz wsiadaj, w domu wytłumaczę ci ten temat jeszcze raz.  
Naruto uśmiechnął się i czym prędzej zajął miejsce pasażera. No tak, ostatnim razem zajęli się fizyką i oddziaływaniem na siebie dwóch ciał, nie wyliczaniem sum ciągów arytmetycznych...


End file.
